The present invention pertains generally to racks of the type used for the display of merchandise in a store.
Known freestanding display racks do not permit convenient installation or rack accessories for the display of clothing and small platforms for the display of footwear or other such small items. For the most part, clothing is displayed on freestanding racks intended solely for such use as opposed to racks in place along a wall of the store. Accordingly store wall space is not fully utilized for rack installation for the display of various items such as clothing and footwear. In the prior art are grooved wall panels which receive Z-shaped brackets of article supporting accessories.